


Salvation

by skyglass_knife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Desertpunk, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Fantastic Racism, Female Homosexuality, Fire Magic, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Water Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyglass_knife/pseuds/skyglass_knife
Summary: Shaelwyn has been running all her life. When she's chased into the middle of a sandstorm, one chance meeting will change her life forever.





	

Shaelwyn ran, occasionally tripping over a piece of carved sandstone jutting out of the dune beneath her feet. An arrow whizzed past her head, almost hitting her ear, and thudded into the sand. If she stopped, the bandits behind her would probably enslave, rape, and kill her. Not necessarily in that order. The angry shouting behind her turned disgusted and resigned when they saw the wall of sand before her. Shael kept running, knowing that she couldn't stop, not as long as they could see her. The sand pelted her skin as if it had a mind of its own. She almost screamed, but knew she couldn't open her mouth, even if her lungs burned like the fires of Yevax. Shael ran into a half-buried, sand-blasted tower, and immediately collapsed onto the floor, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Zuaris stole through the desert, drawing her bow and taking aim at a desert tiger, which was rooting through the old tower. Zuaris knew there was no food in there, but the tiger was interested nonetheless. She stood, sighting down the length of the arrow, time coming to a stop in the instant before she released the string. The arrow sunk into the tiger's eye, dropping it to the ground. Zuaris slid her bow onto her back, and ran to its corpse, cursing as she saw the arrow had lodged in its skull. She could at least use its bones to make a few more arrows. A soft noise from within the tower drew her attention, and she drew her short sword, walking slowly in. Zuaris almost laughed, seeing a little scrawny, almost malnourished elf girl in rags sleeping on the floor. Her hide boot scraped against the floor, causing the elf to jerk up, pulling two oddly well-maintained steel daggers from their sheaths on the back of her belt. She scrambled back toward the far wall on her hands and feet and held a dagger out toward Zuaris. "W-who are you? St-stay back or I'll stab you!"

Zuaris actually did laugh this time. As if this scrawny girl could pose a threat to a cunning huntress such as her. But her spirit was admirable, and Zuaris could use the company. She lowered her blade and held out a hand. "You couldn't hurt me. You're certainly brave if you think you can, though."

The elf stood, leaning against the wall for support. "I-I don't trust you at all!" She lunged at Zuaris, dagger held out in front of her, but Zuaris stepped aside and the elf went sprawling. Shael struggled to stand, but fell back down, coughing up blood. 

Zuaris grabbed her. "Whoa, whoa. You need medical attention. I can take you to my home. It's not far. My name's Zuaris, by the way."

"Shaelwyn."

"Come with me, Shaelwyn."


End file.
